Skorge
Skorge is the High Priest of the Order of Kantus and the secondary antagonist of Gears of War 2. Following the death of General RAAM, he was appointed by Queen Myrrah as the new leader of the Locust army. History High Priest of the Kantus Skorge was the High Priest of the Kantus caste. As the leader of the Kantus monks, Skorge preached the religion of the Locust. He, like his fellow Locust, practiced a polytheistic religion. The religion's greatest deity was the Riftworm. They also worshipped Rock Worms for their meat and hides. Skorge, being the leader of the Kantus, was the only one able or allowed to communicate with and lead the Riftworm. When compared to the other Kantus, his chants are more scream-like, while the other Kantus sound more like they're roaring. However, this could just be because the other Kantus used their "speech" to issue orders to, and revive, Drones, while Skorge used his to lead the Riftworm. Leader of the Locust Forces After the death of General RAAM and the destruction of the Outer Hollows during the Lightmass Offensive, the Riftworm was awakened, giving Skorge a chance to advance from his place as head of the Kantus monks to the Queen's highest ranking general. Skorge was able to use his Kantus "speech" to lead the Locust counterattack against the Humans. Operation: Hollow Storm During the Assault on Landown, Skorge personally lead the counterattack against the Coalition of Ordered Governments forces in the drill zone. He emerged from an Emergence Hole, and jumped into the air, landing on a Centaur tank. He cut the Centaur in half with his dual bladed chainsaw staff, and then jumped aboard Rig 314. He engaged in a chainsaw duel with both Cpl.Tai Kaliso and Pvt. Dizzy Wallin, defeating Tai while Dizzy managed to escape after Tai ordered him to flee. Skorge captured Tai and several other Gears so they could be "processed", chaining them up and taking them into the Hollow. While many Gears made it into the Hollow during Operation: Hollow Storm, Skorge was able to destroy Ilima with the Riftworm, leading to a battle in the sunken city. However, the Riftworm was killed at the hands of Delta-One, depriving Skorge of his main asset to destroy Jacinto City. Later, both COG forces and Lambent troops attacked Nexus, laying siege to the Locust capital. Skorge was defending the Palace when he learned of Delta's plan to sink Jacinto and informed Queen Myrrah, and waited with her in the throne room until Delta arrived. After she briefly questioned them, Myrrah ordered Skorge to kill them, and he engaged in a duel with Delta Squad members Sgt. Marcus Fenix and Cpl. Dominic Santiago. He attacked them with Ink Grenades and sent Tickers at them, but they managed to evade them. He tried to kill them by knocking down pillars and portions of the roof, but they avoided those as well. Skorge then engaged in a Chainsaw duel with Marcus, but retreated after he was bested in combat and his dual-chainsaw staff broke, and he called for his Hydra to pick him up. After Delta-One boarded Reavers, Skorge gave chase to them on the Hydra. He chased them through the Hollows tunnels until they grew too small for the Hydra, but caught up to them in the air outside of Jacinto. After a vicious aerial battle, his Hydra was killed, and Skorge died on impact when his body slammed into the ground. Personality and Traits Skorge was even more brutal in his approach to dealing with the Humans of Sera than his predecessor RAAM was. He directed Locust forces to capture and torture Gears and Stranded, and even personally saw to the torture of several. Being the leader of the Kantus, Skorge wore a different helmet and armor than his subordinates. His helmet was more of a headdress, with reddish-brown leather straps (giving him the appearance of dreadlocks), rather than the crown-like helmets the Kantus wear. His armor did not entail the twin bands of cloth of the regular Kantus, but instead consisted of spiked armor plates on his forearms and thighs, giving him a more menacing and monstrous look. He also wore armor on his chest, leaving most of his torso bare. Skorge also owned a dual-chainsaw staff, that he used to destroy a Centaur tank and duel Marcus Fenix in the halls of the Palace. Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Gears of War Category:Humanoids Category:Evil Creatures Category:Villains Category:Subterranean Creatures Category:Reptiles Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Mutants Category:Locust Horde Category:Deceased